musica_e_reflexaofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Músicas maravilhosas
Queen para refletir! ☀'Queen' foi uma banda britânica de rock, fundada em 1970 e ativa, sob sua formação clássica, até 1991. A música pode muito em seus efeitos, tudo é mais fácil quando se está escutando ou cantando uma música! Bohemian Rhapsody Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Any way the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me To me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama! Ooh! Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind And face the truth Mama! Ooh! (Any way the wind blows) I don't wanna die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning Very, very frightening me! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo, Figaro! Magnifico! I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life, from this monstrosity Easy come, easy go Will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go! (Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go! (Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go! (Let me go!) Will not let you go! (Let me go!) Never, never let you go! Never, never, never let me go! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia! Mamma mia, let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me! For me! So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby! Can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters to me Any way the wind blows Vou pra onde o vento me soprar vou par onde a música me levar. Bacana saber que existem pessoas com os mesmos gostos musicais. No ano de 2018 foi lançado o filme: Bohemian Rhapsody que retrata a vida da banda. A obra foi vencedora de vários oscars. Um filme de Bryan Singer com Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee, Lucy Boynton, Ben Hardy. Freddie Mercury (Rami Malek) e seus companheiros Brian May (Gwilyn Lee) ... Ao ouvir uma música ela pode trazer emoções, trazer lembranças e marcar momentos.